The Flu (Jiper)
by octavianistwerking
Summary: Piper is sick and Jason has to take care of her. Sickfic/Smut.


Note: This is not the original version of this story. This is the revised edition. Thus, the plot (and more than anything, the end) may differ than original accounts may note.

Piper McLean woke up in a cold sweat. Her stomach hurt and her head was spinning. She tried to get the glass of water on her nightstand, but she ended up knocking it over. Piper threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet and expelling the contents of her stomach. Jason Grace came stumbling into the bathroom with his glasses lopsided.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry etched all over his forehead.

"I'm okay, I guess I just got a little sick for some reason."

Jason still didn't look convinced. "Maybe you should stay home today and rest, Pipes."

She shook her head. "I've got a sword fighting test today, and I really don't want it hanging over my head."

After the relations between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were mended, campers were able to take classes between the camps if they chose to stay during the school year. The schools didn't offer regular classes, though; Sparring, Defense, Latin, and Greek were just some of the classes offered at the two schools. Since Jason was elected Pontifex Maximus and because Leo and Calypso really wanted to move to New Rome anyway, the four left Camp Half-Blood and Leo renovated a huge house for them.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jason said, running his hand through his messy blond hair.

Piper nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get some breakfast." If she was being completely honest with herself, she felt a lot worse than she did when she woke up and taking a sword fighting test was probably not the best idea in her current state, but she couldn't afford to miss her test. She was practically failing the class anyway.

When she came down the winding marble staircase, she regretted her decision almost instantly. The smell of sizzling bacon made her stomach churn. Calypso is sitting on the counter and frowning at the pan. "Leo, I think you burned that batch, too." Calypso was about a thousand years old, but she didn't look a day over sixteen.

"Damn," Leo mumbled, scraping the bacon into the trash. "This cheap bacon isn't cooking correctly. I give up."

Calypso gave him a kiss. "That might be a good idea." She then gave Piper a small wave. "Good morning, Piper. You don't look very well." She placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. I don't think you should go to school today."

Piper felt the dizziness coming back, so she leaned on the edge of the countertop to keep herself from falling.

"Piper, you really don't look well. Maybe you should sit down." Leo only called her Piper if he was being serious, and that was rare.

Piper broke into a cold sweat. "I'm fine, guys. Really." All these people staring at her were contributing to her uneasiness. She just wanted to go back upstairs, climb into her bed, go to sleep and forget all of this happened. She began to back away until she slammed into a shelf. Pain pulsed through the back of the head.

"Oh, shit," Leo said, rushing to her side. "That did not sound good."

"I'm fine," Piper protested, feeling her heart rate ramp up. "I'm going to be late for school. It's an exam day, too."

Calypso laughed bitterly. "Piper, there is no way in Tartarus you're leaving this house today. You need to get an ice pack and lie down, maybe take a few aspirin followed by a long nap-"

"Calypso?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get on the ceiling?"

Suddenly, the world turned a very interesting color of chartreuse and the ground rushed up to meet Piper very suddenly.

* * *

"I can't believe she was still talking about going to school," Jason said, placing an ice pack on his unconscious girlfriend's head. "She must really want to get that test behind her."

Leo sighed. "We were going to go to Camp Half Blood today, but I think we should stay. You know, in case something else happens."

"That's okay. I don't have class today. I can take care of her."

Calypso frowned. "Jason, are you sure?"

He shooed them away playfully. "You guys go on. I think I can handle my girlfriend."

The day ended up pretty average, as days went. It was cold, so Jason didn't mind not going out, but he could see how easily people could go stir crazy. Even though the house was a Leo creation (which was definitely equipped to handle the most ADHD of demigods), playing video games and eating frozen pizza just didn't have the same effect as it did six hours previously.

Piper was not much help, either. She was knocked out cold for most of it, occasionally waking up and yelling something about kangaroos in red capes sliding down the banister. At about 9 that night, he finally gave up and carried her up to her bedroom, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

* * *

When Piper woke up, she was enveloped in darkness.

Even at night, there was noise in the house; Jason snoring, Calypso singing softly, Leo banging and clanging in his workroom until the sun rose. That night, every light in the house was off. There was nothing.

Piper got out of bed and wandered around, trying to find a light switch. She couldn't seem to place it. Was it a dream? Was she dead?

She stumbled into the hallway, nearly tripping on the rug. The only thing that wasn't swallowed by darkness were the windows, pale moonlight streaming through them. Everything looked ghostly and abandoned. Piper didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light down the hall and a dull scream. Piper's heart lurched. She walked cautiously toward the light, worried that she might see something she wasn't prepared to see. The vertigo was returning to her. She's pretty sure that the hallway didn't lurch forward, but it certainly felt like it.

Luckily, the light wasn't dangerous. It was just Jason, watching The Twilight Zone in his bedroom. Piper exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Hey," he said, glancing over at her, his eyes looking especially electric in the light of the television. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I have a headache, but I feel better." She felt another wave of dizziness fly over her, and she dug her fingers into the doorframe.

"Whoa, Pipes. Take it easy." Jason scooped her up and carried her back into the hallway. "You're still not back to normal."

Piper wanted to protest, but she was out like a light in seconds, no longer possessing the strength to argue with him.

* * *

The next time Piper woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window. She was back in her own room, and she felt back to normal. Just to play it safe, she decided to stay at home one more day. She went to look for Jason, but he'd already left.

This proved to be a terrible idea. She finished a season of One Tree Hill, but it wasn't the same as having Calypso to watch the show with her. Leo probably wouldn't watch the show at all, but he'd be better than having no one around. And if Jason was home, Piper wouldn't have been interested in the show at all.

As if on cue, Jason came in, carrying his backpack. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Much better. Back to normal, in fact."

"Really? That's great?" Piper, feeling spontaneous, slid into his lap and kissed him. The kisses were soft and romantic at first but soon turned rougher and more passionate.

"Bedroom?" Jason breathed, pulling away.

He didn't have to ask twice. Piper leaped off and rushed upstairs, Jason not far behind. The two collapsed onto the bed and Jason took off her shirt and her shorts. "Gods, Pipes. You're so beautiful." He moved in to kiss her again, but she holds him back.

"Not fair," she whined. "You're wearing too much." Piper all but tore Jason's shirt off and unbuckled his jeans, positioning herself underneath him. Jason kissed her all over, starting with her lips, moving down to her collarbone, then her chest, taking each of her D-Cups in his mouth. Piper sighed contentedly, clutching onto the sheets.

Jason kept going, moving from her chest to her stomach, and finally to her swollen center. He glanced up at her to make sure that she wanted him to, and Piper nodded vigorously. He pulled her underwear down to her ankles and latched onto her hungrily. Piper covered her mouth with her hand and cried out. Jason tried not to be too rough, but it drove him crazy when she made any sort of noise.

Piper wished Jason would never stop. She was just about to let go when Jason pulled away slowly, grinning smugly. Piper groaned angrily.

"Jason, if you don't get back down there and keep going, I'm going to...nngh!" Before she could finish her sentence, Jason plunged into her, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Piper raised her legs and locked her legs around his lower back. Jason tangled his fingers in her long brown hair as Piper raised her hips and rocked them in time with his thrusts. Jason figured at this rate, he'd be able to hold on for a while. Then he figured he'd turn it into a game.

He removed one of his hands from her hair and trailed it down to her clit. Jason rubbed her relentlessly, causing her walls to spasm around him, and he felt the warm liquid explode out of her with a cry. Seconds later, he came into her.

Jason rolled onto his back and began to catch his breath, but Piper backhanded him angrily.

"What the hell, Pipes?! I thought you liked it!"

Piper laughed. "I loved it."

"Well then, what was that for?"

She grasped onto his shoulders and pinned him down, kissing him gently. "You didn't make it last." Jason cocked his head to the side. "Really? Well, what do you propose we do about it?"

"I want to show you how it's really done."

Piper slid down Jason's lap and took his length in her hands, lightly stroking her fingers along it. His hips went up suddenly, taking her up too. Piper held his hand to steady herself before continuing her ministrations. Once she felt that he was ready, Piper lowered herself onto him. Jason let out a strangled noise and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to stare at her hips...her chest...her stomach...anything.

At least he tried.

His eyes snap open only seconds after he shut them. Jason tried to tear his eyes off of his girlfriend, but watching her was like watching poetry. Her movements are so fluid, so perfect and intentional, that nothing else seemed to matter except her. It was all Jason could do to remember to breathe, let alone remember not to let Piper win.

"Oh baby," Piper slurred, digging her fingers into his chest. "You feel so good...I want to go faster." Before he could say anything, she kissed him again, pressing her body against his.

"Go as fast as you want," Jason retorted, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples gently. "I can hold up."

Jason expected her to go pretty fast, being a daughter of Aphrodite and being in very good shape. But he was not prepared for how fast she really went. Within seconds Jason's stomach turned over like a car engine and he shot his load into her. Piper climbed off of his lap and snuggled next to him.

"So, I think we can both agree that I won, right?"

Jason shook his head. "Yeah, you got me this time. But it doesn't mean that next time you'll be the victor."

"Think again, buddy. Next time you won't be so lucky on the first...ugh!" Piper's body convulsed and she came again, a soft pink glow pulsing through her veins. Once she'd composed herself, Jason couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"There go the sheets. I really liked those."

Piper swatted his arm and pulled her shirt over her head. "Be quiet. At least you're not the loser anymore. Not technically."

"Pipes?" Jason called as she left. "I think I'm coming down with something. Will you stay and take care of me?"

Piper smirked. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
